A Favour to Ask
by mysteryeditor
Summary: Kairi escapes certain death. What will her saviour want of her? Rated M for sex, language, nudity. Yuri and Straight. Kairi x Yuffie x Aerith, Kairi x Sora.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Kairi was walking through Traverse Town. Maybe the fresh air will do me good, she thought to herself. So far, everyone had been kind to her, and there was very little need for protection from any monsters that would be wandering about town. She felt safe.

But, seemingly from nowhere, a Heartless came hurtling at her from the top of one of the buildings. She screamed, and dropped to the ground as fast as she could, but it was a little too late. The Heartless slashed at her arm, tearing through her skin like a hot knife through butter. She panicked, and ran as fast as she could for he nearest door. And as quickly as possible, she thought, I think I'm fainting!

She tried the door handle, but it was locked.

"Help!" she yelled, at the top of her voice.

The Heartless was now going in for a second attack on her.

"Will someone please FUCKING HELP ME?"

She now thought that her life was about to end. Kairi collapsed to the door and started to cry. I mean, what else could she do?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kairi shut her eyes and waited for the killing blow, but it never came. She slowly opened one eye to she what had happened. All she saw was the Heartless that was going to kill her on the ground, twitching every now and again, with a shruiken stuck in its head. She looked around to she what had happened. While she was looking for the source of the blade, she fell through the suddenly opened door.

Kairi braced herself for the fall through the door, but she felt like she was floating. Where did the shock go? She thought to herself. Then, she realised that she was being carried into the house. The one carrying her felt strong, muscular, and definitely female. It was the breasts, Kairi thought to herself. Her breasts were firm, yet no bigger than her own. She didn't even wear a bra, and obviously, neither did this mysterious woman.

"Hey Aerith! I got one here! Seems unspoilt, and she owes me one!"

Her voice was young, not unlike a small irritating child. Kinda cute in a way, Kairi thought to herself, her chest filling up with a feeling she hadn't ever felt before. As she thought more about what the woman would look like, her thighs began to throb. Kairi opened her eyes again and shook her head, which got rid of the feeling through her body.

It was then she saw her carrier. It was all that she had imagined and more. She had short black hair and large, child-like eyes. She wore a tight green crop top that was stitched like a sweater and some brown leather hotpants. But her most distinguishing feature was the huge shruiken that she had strapped to her back. Well, she was the one who saved me, Kairi presumed.

"You're obviously a ninja, then." Kairi said out loud.

Of course, the girl was startled and almost dropped her. "WOAH, SHIT!" the ninja screamed out. Both Kairi and the ninja fell over and lay sprawled out in the hallway.

"Well then," the ninja said, almost mockingly, "at least you speak. Next time, give me some warning, ok?"

"Ok, I will." Kairi replied, not knowing what would happen next.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kairi studied this ninja with unblinking eyes. Her shapely thighs were a perfect match for the rest of her body. She was shortish, but Kairi assumed this was because she was young, possibly only in her early teens. She already felt that feeling in her breasts and in her crotch. A feeling which she liked. Her nipples went stiff, and she blushed as she turned away from her mysterious ninja while she got up.

"It's ok. I know what you're feeling to get a reaction like that." The ninja directed her eyes to Kairi's breast as she got up quickly and offered Kairi her hand. "Hi, I'm Yuffie. Sorry about the lack of introductions, but you seemed in pretty big trouble back there!"

"Yeah," Kairi agreed, still avoiding Yuffie's gaze, "Well, I can't fight, so that's what I get for wandering around outside at night." She giggled quietly, and then felt the pain from her arm rising up again as the sleep wore off. Her knees buckled and she cried out in agony.

Yuffie's expression went from a lunatic-style grin to a sudden creepy seriousness. "Shit, that's a deep cut. I'll go get Aerith to fix it. Don't worry 'bout it, she knows the magic to fix this kina thing right up." Yuffie then ran off in a hurry. For the first time that night, Kairi saw the cut that had been made by the heartless. It was deep, and was slowly seeping blood. Kairi felt ill, and decided that she would let the unconsciousness settle in for now. There was nothing much more she could do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kairi awoke to a start. Frantically, she said out loud, not to anyone in particular, "Where am I?" A mysterious, yet soothing female voice replied.

"You're in Traverse Town, in my house. You were wounded and Yuffie brought you inside. Shortly after you came in, you passed out in my hallway. I subsequently healed you with my magic and…" The woman paused for a minute to turn the lights on, "And you are in my bed." Kairi would have screamed had the circumstances been different. But she was so exhausted that when she saw who she was talking to she just laughed.

The woman was in her early twenties, and had a braided ponytail that went down past her waist. But the thing Kairi noticed the most was her eyes. They were not unlike Yuffie's, but looked at the world with more understanding. They made her look wiser and more skilled. "So," Kairi asked, "Are you Aerith?"

"Yeah, that's me." Aerith said, "What is it?"

"Why did Yuffie say that I looked unspoilt?" Kairi asked, with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Well," Aerith said, a nervous twinge in her wavering voice, "you'll find out later." Her voice became calm again, "Anyway, you need to go back to sleep, or you need to get out of my bed."

Kairi laughed again, the third time that night. "Ok, ok. I'll get some more sleep, if you insist."

Kairi took a look at Aerith before she snuggled back into bed. She saw Aerith's breasts, compressed under her tight button-up leather dress. Yuffie didn't wear a bra, and she obviously didn't either, much to Kairi's delight. The last few buttons were undone and Kairi could see her lower thigh. She carried around an intricate wooden staff, which she was constantly fondling with her hand.

She took a quick look around the room. Simple, calm, and lots of pink. It reflected Aerith's personality perfectly. The window was slightly open, blowing a warm breeze around her waist. She looked down at her waist, and was shocked to see that she wasn't wearing a top. Damn, Kairi thought to herself, I knew I should've started wearing a bra!

"Oh, sorry." Aerith said, absent-mindedly, "I forgot to tell you. When I healed you, I had to remove your top. Yuffie's just washing it now." She smiled. "Anyway, you look better without it." Kairi looked shocked, and stared into her beautiful green eyes. She saw the understanding in them. But there was something else. She saw something in her eyes, a glint of naughty in this nice interior. Then, Kairi knew that this was not going to be a normal night. Not that it had been a normal evening yet.


	5. A Note From the Author

**A Note from the Author**

Hey all. Yeah, this fanfic's chapters are really short, I know, but they are coming in at about one a day. I uploaded four chapters today. I've been writing it since I signed up to Anyhow, the following chapters WILL get a little more graphic, but not too much so, unless you're offended by sexual stuff. In which case, why are you reading this? That's YOUR mistake, not mine!

Cya all,

Mystery Editor : )


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

WARNING! This chapter has graphic descriptions of sex WARNING!

Aerith left the room, shutting the door behind her. Kairi felt hot, and removed her pants. It's a hot night, she thought to herself. She noted that her panties were wet. Maybe she wanted. No. That couldn't be right. That was just gross, plus, they were much older than her! And anyway, her heart was with Sora. But…

Kairi awoke again for the second time that night. It was still dark out and she was still sweating, just like when she went to sleep. She then became conscious of her hand. It was in her panties. For a second, she didn't realise what she was doing, then it hit her like the heartless from before. She wanted them both, Aerith and Yuffie, to do "things" to her. She was shocked at herself for a second, but decided that she would keep going with what she was doing when she woke up.

Kairi put the bed cover back over her body, caressing herself as she did. She felt her smooth stomach, her small breast, her pointed nipples. She shuddered and started to move her hands down, one to her breast, another under her panties. She squeezed her firm, supple tit and moaned as she stuck a finger or two into her soaking womanhood. She moved it slowly in and out, finger-fucking herself for what seemed to her like a pleasurable eternity. She let out a gasp as she climaxed, spilling her juices all over her hand and the bed. Slowly, she moved her hand back to her mouth and began to lick her juices off it, as sexually as she could manage. When she was finally done, and was about to go back to sleep, Aerith, who'd been sitting in the shadows the whole time, said, very sexily, "Very nice. I had no idea you wanted it too."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Aerith got off the chair and whipped the cover off Kairi's naked body. Kairi tried to scream, but Aerith put her hand over her mouth and shushed her back to silence. She took her hand off Kairi's mouth and kissed her tender lips. Aerith took a step backwards, away from the bed, and took off her bed. She had large breasts, with pointed brown nipples, the same colour as her hair. Her body was rounded and curved, obviously she was fully grown. Her hips surrounded a small bush of sleek brown hair covering her womanhood. The hair was wet. Aerith had been enjoying the peep show, Kairi thought mockingly to herself, becoming more and more ashamed of letting Aerith see her.

Aerith moved back in for the kill, kissing Kairi again, this time, moving slowly down her neck and onto her breasts. When Aerith reached each nipple, she paused for a second to suck gently on them. She continued to move down Kairi's stomach and onto her crotch, where she spread Kairi's legs slightly apart, removed her panties, reassured Kairi that "This wont hurt a bit. I'll try to be gentle…" and buried her mouth in Kairi's bald pussy.

Kairi let out a gasp, and then a moan as Aerith skilfully fucked her with her tongue, only pausing occasionally to nibble on her clitoris. Each stroke was pure ecstasy for Kairi. The feeling was amazing! Every time Aerith sucked or bit a part of her, Kairi thought of herself as less of a girl, and more of a woman, and a little bit of a slut.

It didn't take much of Aerith's workout before Kairi climaxed for the second time in her life, right into Aerith's awaiting mouth. Aerith tried to swallow every drop, but got about half of Kairi's juices. After sexily swallowing as much as she could, she moved back up to Kairi's mouth and pashed her, letting her juices flow back into her again.

"Did you like it?" Aerith asked while moving back to her chair.

"Uh huh…" It was all that Kairi could muster for an answer. She was exhausted.

"That's good. You'll love this next thing then" Aerith said, while fingering herself expertly to a climax.

Kairi grew scared and awake at the same time, "What next thing?"

Aerith replied by picking up her staff and taking a step towards the bed, the whole time, smirking like a very horny mad-woman.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Aerith lunged forward at Kairi, who put up her arms in defence, but it made no difference. Aerith rammed her staff into Kairi's wet pussy, all the time giggling manically to herself. Kairi was in extraordinary amounts of pain, but at the same time, she wanted Aerith to do this to her. She screamed with every ounce of might that she could muster from her body, both in ecstasy and in grief, but Aerith just kept going and going. Kairi screamed, "I'm going to cum!" and Aerith responded by stopping her fucking.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU STOP!" Kairi yelled at her. Aerith smiled and giggled again. She moved to the other end of her staff, and stuck it slowly in her dripping cunt. After she was satisfied that she had moved it within herself far enough, she grabbed it close to her opening and began to thrust forward, hard. Kairi and Aerith both screamed when she did this, and soon after, cummed all over the staff. Kairi was laying down on the bed, now sore and bleeding a little, when Yuffie came in, drying her hair with a towel, but otherwise completely naked. "Aerith, she isn't totally spent, is she?" Yuffie asked Aerith, with that same look in her eyes, "I mean, I still want my fun, you know."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Before Kairi knew it, Yuffie pounced on her and began to rub her wet cunt. Kairi just submitted to this, she was exhausted and almost fell asleep. Yuffie continued anyway, but stopped and looked angrily at Kairi, even though she had fallen asleep. "Oh, Aerith! You wore her out already! That is so unfair…" Yuffie walked away from the bed and started to take her clothes off. "Aerith, this is all you're fault. Now get ready to heal."

"What!" Aerith looked stunned. She didn't know what to say. Yuffie, now completely naked, picked up her shruiken and placed it on Kairi's arm. "Get ready, Aerith." Yuffie pressed the shruiken against Kairi's arm and slashed her where she had been cut earlier that night, and almost as deep. Kairi's eyes flashed open and she screamed at the top of her lungs

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" Aerith shouted.

"HEY, YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WORE HER OUT!" Yuffie screamed at her.

Aerith cast her magic and healed Kairi's arm up again. "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?" Aerith shouted, her voice getting louder as she went along.

"Kairi was so tired! This just seemed like a good way to get her up." Yuffie explained. She giggled nervously, "Heh, obviously it didn't work…" Kairi had passed out again, and was gently snoring. "Ah well, it doesn't really matter. Even if she is asleep, I can still have my fun with her…"

Aerith looked shocked again. "Yuffie, you wouldn't do that to her, would you?"

Yuffie smiled. "Aerith, you'd be very surprised at what I will and will not do." Yuffie began to get her 'equipment' for her pleasure, whether or not Kairi was awake.


	10. Another Note From the Author

**Another Note from the Author**

Right. Well, as you can probably see, the next chapter is going to get a little screwed up, but that's what happens when I start to run out of ideas : ). Anyways, there are some things that are in the next chapter that may or may not offend some people. I am REALLY serious about. Drop me a review if you find it offensive. I wont change it, but give me ideas for a new fanfic, or even an original story!

Do it safely, and with a little flair,

Mystery Editor :P


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Aerith hit Yuffie square in the back with her staff. "Yuffie," She addressed her in a gruff manner, "I cannot let you do this. There is a fine line between fun, and just plain illegal!"

Yuffie smirked at her. "But there is no line between illegal and MY fun!"

Yuffie grabbed Aerith's staff and knocked her back into her chair, where she held her shruiken up to Aerith's neck. "Don't move, bitch, or I'll make this more painful than you could ever imagine!" Aerith began to sob silently as Yuffie grabbed her discarded sweater and tied Aerith's hands behind her back, and also her legs to the chair.

"Now Aerith, you be a good girl and don't cry anymore." Aerith tried, but couldn't stop. She could never figure out why Yuffie went like this, and she hated it. She braced herself, but a blow never came. She opened her eyes, only to be met with the sight of Yuffie shoving her discarded pink dress into her mouth. Yuffie smiled. "There we go. Now you stay there, while I finish getting ready for the show."

Yuffie picked something off the ground. It was a small metal briefcase, which she opened with a flick of her wrist. It contained her 'equipment', so to speak. Inside was a strap for her waist, and some of her 'man-made man substitutes', as she liked to call them. She picked out the largest one that she could find in the case, and screwed it onto the strap, which she had put on her thin waste. Aerith watched in horror as Yuffie moved towards Kairi, ready to do the unthinkable. But suddenly, Yuffie changed her direction, and with a menacing look in her eyes, dashed at Aerith. Aerith tried to scream, but it was muffled by her dress. There was nothing she could do. She would just have to take it.


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Yuffie grabbed Aerith's thighs and moved them apart with as much force as she could muster. Probably a little too much force. Aerith was not used to being moved so forcefully by Yuffie. She must be really horny tonight, and a little pissed off. Aerith didn't want to be hurt any more than was needed, so she relaxed her legs and opened them as wide as she could manage. Yuffie took this as an invitation to come in, and did just that. The pain was almost unbearable for Aerith. Yuffie had never used one this big before! She thought to herself. Yuffie ignored Aerith's muffled screams of pain and penetrated as far as she could with what she had. Yuffie was just starting to enjoy herself, when Aerith started to make gagging noises. Yuffie seemed to snap out of her sexual rage fantasy and realise what she was doing. She removed the gag from Aerith, who gasped for air. What had she almost done?

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Yuffie mumbled to Aerith, but Aerith merely said "Its ok, just use a smaller one, so I don't feel like throwing up for gods sake!" The colour in Yuffie's face came right back.

"Really? You're not hurt? You want me to go on?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Now fuck me, I'm in the mood again. And untie me from this chair. The bed will do just fine."

Yuffie smiled, and took off her equipment, replacing it with a smaller sized one.

Aerith giggled, "That's a little better. It'll fit right in!"

Aerith lay down on the bed next to Kairi's naked body, waiting for Yuffie to start. Yuffie looked over at Kairi.

"Hey, Aerith. Do you think that we should wake Kairi up to join in on the fun?"

Aerith shook her head. "I'm sure she will wake up on her own just fine." Yuffie didn't look so sure. Aerith simply said, "Trust me on this one, ok?"

Yuffie looked unconvinced. "All right, if you insist…"

Yuffie moved a little closer to Aerith's spread legs, planing out her attack. "Come on, Yuffie!" Aerith exclaimed, "I'm horny, and you standing there is just torture!" Yuffie met this remark with a thrust into her pussy. Aerith moaned, and Yuffie started dripping from her cunt. Aerith was moaning away with her eyes closed, in pure pleasure, when she felt something on her tit. She looked down and met eyes with Kairi, who had finally woken up again. "I see you're back with the living again, Kairi?"

Kairi replied with her mouth full of Aerith's breast. "Yeah, and the living is better than I remember!"

Yuffie continued her thrusting, but managed to force Kairi's legs up high enough and wide enough so she could eat her out. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever tasted. So pure and sweet, she never wanted to stop eating her. Kairi started to moan into Aerith's breast. After about 5 minutes of this, none of them could hold it any longer and they climaxed together.

Later that night, Kairi, Yuffie and Aerith were lying on the bed, about to fall asleep.

"Hey Kairi," Yuffie asked, "We need to do this more often!"

Kairi leaned over and gave her a kiss on the lips, letting her hand stray for a second before moving back to where she was sleeping. "Yeah, I think we need to too."

* * *

PLEASE NOTE! THIS IS NOT WHERE IT IS GOING TO END!

* * *


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Kairi awoke the next day to find the bed empty, the sounds of cooking in the morning background. She sat up, not realising where she was for a couple of seconds. Her eyes darted around the room. Pink chair in the corner. Clothes stacked on the floor. A silver briefcase in the corner. The room in a general state of disarray. She fell back onto the bed and sighed. She wasn't sure whether or not she had dreamed the last 24 hours. Had she really had all of those experiences? Or was it some kind of wonderful dream?

She decided to go see what was happening in the rest of the house, but when she got up, she could barely walk. She looked down at her naked body and saw her crotch. It was red and swollen from the previous night's escapades. She smirked at herself. Obviously, it wasn't a dream. Kairi saw a dressing gown about her size hanging from the door handle. She picked it up and draped it over herself, tying up the rope at her waist.

She wandered out to the kitchen with a little difficulty, resting herself on the wall the whole way. Kairi made her way to the kitchen and sat down on a stool next to the main bench in the centre of the kitchen. Aerith looked up from the stove she was stooped over, and smiled at Kairi. "Morning, sleepy head!" she said, before going back to work preparing breakfast. Aerith was making some scrambled eggs. It looked like she was the one that did all the cooking in the house. Kairi tried to say something, but she couldn't get a noise out of her throat. She moved across the kitchen and got a glass from one of the cupboards, and getting some water from the tap. After drinking the water, she was about to speak, when Yuffie came rushing through the door and nearly bowled Kairi over. "Morning!" She said breathlessly. Yuffie made a dive for the oven, opening the door and letting out a plume of think black smoke. Immediately, everyone started coughing. Yuffie waved her arms around, frantically trying to dispel the smoke. After a while, the smoke went away, but the smell retained. Yuffie pulled a tray out of the oven and dropped it on the bench. There were lumps of charcoal on the tray, vaguely resembling bread. Yuffie grinned. "Toast is ready!"

The eggs were split between the three at the table. The entire meal was mostly silent, except for Yuffie's giggles. Aerith spent the entire meal glaring at Yuffie, right up until the end of the meal, when Yuffie suddenly burst out into laughter and fell off her chair. Aerith screamed out "I WIN! HA" and danced around Yuffie, while she was shaking with laughter. Kairi looked strangely at both of them, until Aerith explained, "Sorry about that. Every morning, it's a staring contest. Don't ask how it started, we don't really remember." Kairi shook her head, laughing all the while. She glanced over her watch on her wrist and saw what time it was. "HOLY SHIT! IT'S 11:30! I was supposed to meet Sora an hour ago! Look, Aerith, Yuffie, I'm sorry, but I gotta go. I'll come back sometime. It was fun!"

Kairi grabbed her clothes together as fast as she could. She noticed that the rip in her shirt had been fixed. You would've barely even known that there had ever been a rip there. She rushed to the door, calling behind her as she went, "Thanks for everything!" Kairi stopped dead in her tracks. "Hey, what do you want in return for saving me?" Aerith called out from the kitchen, "Hey, after last night, consider your debt repaid!" Kairi ran out of the door yelling, "Thanks again!" to the house, as she made her way to the café. I mean, she was only an hour late. Hopefully Sora wouldn't be too mad…


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Kairi rushed into the café, only to find that there was no one there. She felt really sad. Had Sora given up on waiting? She was knocked out of her reminiscing by a sharp tap on the head. She turned around, rubbing her head. "Hey, what the hell do you thi…" Sora was holding his Keyblade just above her head. "So, you slept in then?" Kairi stuttered. Did he know about what happened last night? No, he couldn't. I mean, how could he know? "Yeah, I kinda forgot to set my alarm clock. Sorry to keep you waiting…" She grinned at him, "At least I showed up, hey?"

Sora smiled at her. "Well, to tell you the truth, I only just got here myself… I kinda forgot…"

Kairi exclaimed, "Really? Well, now we're even!"

Sora looked embarrassed. "Yeah…"

They walked off into the café together and sat down at one of the tables. Sora looked Kairi in the eyes. "Kairi, is there something the matter?"

Kairi looked away. _How did he know?_ "N-nothings the matter. What made you think that?"

Sora leaned back in his chair. "The look in your eyes. Something is wrong. You are worried. I can tell." Sora grinned. "I mean, I'm the key blade master, I can do this kind of stuff!"

Kairi leaned over the table and smacked him on the head. "You lazy bum! You couldn't do it then or now!"

Sora turned away from Kairi. "Fine then, be that way!"

Kairi leaned over the table and grabbed Sora's face, planting a passionate kiss on his lips. Sora's eyes widened, and then closed them slowly. Kairi began to breathe more rapidly as Sora ran his hand through her hair and down her back. She let go of their embrace and leant over to Sora's ear. "Come with me." Sora resisted Kairi, and she pulled him back towards herself. "C'mon. Don't you trust me?" And with that, Sora was dragged helplessly behind Kairi.

* * *

And with that, another (Albeit very short) Chapter is added to my fanfic. I seriously gotta make these longer… 


	15. Chapter 13

Sometimes, a look can say more then words ever could. Kairi had learnt this the night before. Her experiences had changer her outlook on how to have fun (among other things). So as she dragged Sora behind her into the alley next to the Weapon's shop, she thought of things that Sora could only dream of.

However, Sora was feigning confusion. _Kairi is just an innocent girl_, he thought to himself. _It'll be easy to take her if she doesn't suspect anything_. He let a little smirk out. _And besides, how could she know what was coming to her? The kiss was just a fluke!_ Laughing inwardly, Sora was dumped onto the ground in the alley, next to the wall. Kairi turned and faced the wall, holding her necklace. "Sora…" she said quietly, turning the necklace over in her fingers. Sora was getting up, ready to grab her when she wasn't looking. Suddenly, Kairi turned to face him, and Sora saw something in her eyes that said that she wasn't an innocent little girl anymore. " Sora… I want you" was all she said before she lunged on him.

Sora's eyes shot open again as Kairi began to kiss him in fiery passion. He melded into her embrace as she started to slow. Kairi's eyes moved down to his pants, a bulge already apparent. "Well, well, well," She said slowly and sexily moving onto her knees, "We liked that, didn't we, Sora?" Sora nodded, dumbfounded at the suddenness of Kairi's actions. Kairi positioned herself in front of his crotch and pulled his hard on out. Kairi giggled. "Its bigger then I thought it would be!" Sora didn't respond, panting at Kairi's touch. She rubbed her hand up and down a little to get him fully hard. She looked up and smiled at Sora, then put his head in her mouth. Sora flung his head back and grabbed at the wall behind his furiously as Kairi worked her tender lips up and down his head, stopping occasionally to lick his shaft, and then moving back to her rightful place in front of him. Her free hand wandered up her thigh and to her pussy lips, sore from the beating the night before. She cringed slightly when she did, but rubbed the area anyway, making herself wet.

Sora felt something coming up through himself. "I'm… I'm coming!" he panted. Kairi heard his remarks and tried desperately to put Sora's manhood as far as possible down her throat. Sora let out a scream as he let out wave after wave of hot sperm down her throat. Kairi swallowed it greedily, gagging when it became too much to swallow. She let the come leak out of her mouth into her cupped hands. She looked up at Sora. He was panting, his manhood deflating. Kairi took off her shirt and wiped her hands on it. Her pointed breasts were very apparent under her bra. She looked at Sora, who returned her gaze with a look. A look she knew. A look she herself had made not long before. Kairi knew that her day was just beginning.

* * *

Well, that's a new chapter, as all of you have been requesting for… I dunno, a fair while now P

Also, I've changed the formatting in the new chapter. I just thought that it made more sense then breaking it up for speech to just leave it in the paragraph

By the by, if anyone thinks that the idea of moving all the chapters into one or two (or more) longer chapters, write a comment. Or a re-write. That's in my sights too.

Peace out,

mysteryeditor


End file.
